Worried to death
by luckycloud9
Summary: So I decided to come up with a reasonable Cry x reader story so here it is. Rating may go up ... ... ...bai
1. First blood

authors note:** THESE CRYXREADER STORIES SHOULD BE GIVEN MORE LOVE PEOPLE. COME ON WHO CAN'T RESIST THIS HOT PIECE O' MEAT KNOWN AS CRY**

end

* * *

You couldn't think straight. You kept coming in and out of consciousness but every time you woke you're head stung and knocked you out cold. But soon you recovered and atleast well enough to think. You tried to remember just what happened to get you in this place. Suddenly you hear shouts from outside." I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU SAY I WANT TO SEE MY FRIEND "

" Sir we're going to have to sedate you unless you co-ope- " suddenly you knew the first voice was the one talking next only alittle darker. Albeit more psychotic." **YOU BETTER LET US THROUGH OR ELSE I'LL STICK THAT SYRINGE UP YOU'RE ASS, STRAP YOU TO A HOSPITAL BED AND CART YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW AFTER I'M FINISHED DISSECTING YOU'RE INSIDES " **overkill was the only thing going through you're mind. you heard the doctor gulp and open the door and just as soon as it opened you're best friend ( whom you've had a crush on for awhile now ) came rushing through the door and hugging you in an instant. His voice was breaking and sobs riddled his sentence.

" I-I Thought I- *_sob* -_I lost you " he hugged you tighter and stroked you're (h/c) an looked into you're (e/c) eyes." never, ever scare me like that again " he said in a stern and sincere tone. His glasses were clouded up and wet with his tears and the distress and pain and pure grief in his eyes showed how distraught he was after whatever happened to you. Soon the other members of you're streaming crew arrived. Battlestar, Kirbykat, Red, Russ, Scott, Zoots and Snake piled in through the door. All of them with worried looks plastered to they're faces.

" ( name )! " they all shouted as they saw you. Wrapped up in bandages. You're leg in a cast being suspended to prevent it from straining. A bandage covering you're right eye but still it was colored red. Everybody crowded around you saying just how absolutely terrified they were after what happened. You tried to say something but instead what came out was a guttural croak. Then the doctor came in with you're health report. He said you're vocal chords had to be cut out so they could take away the shrapnel embedded in you're throat. Luckily you survived but they say you'll never be able to speak... again. They were all silent for a long moment... until cry broke it.

" I CALL BULLSHIT! " Everyone was slightly surprised at his sudden outburst that they found themselves speechless and unable to make him stop. " THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY! " He shouted. What followed was a jumble of limbs fighting, struggling and finally ending with him being sedated and laid down on the bed next to you'res. Whatever had happened it was probably serious considering cry was going bat-shit insane with concern for you're condition. You couldn't think anymore of it as you slowly slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**there needs to be more of these kinds of stories here**


	2. Fluffy Stuff

here's another chapter. If I don't upload all that often then I'm either dead or busy so...

don't worry about it.

bai

* * *

_You're running_

_you don't know why but you're running anyway_

_branches whipping at you're exposed arms, legs and face_

_heart racing, adrenaline pumping through you're veins you feel as if you can run forever_

_and then suddenly everything altogether disappears_

_and you see nothing but white as you fall_

* * *

You wake up in a cold to feel and move you're arms and legs as you see them free of they're casts( no surprise cause you heal _very_ quickly compared to others ) but you're surprised to see you're now unwillingly sharing you're bed with none other than( tada! ) cry. You didn't have the heart to wake him as he slept comfortably next to you. He snuggles up closer to you and squeezes you closer to him, just enough so you don't choke at least. You smile and lovingly start petting his hair but suddenly you notice a few girls standing outside the slightly ajar door whispering and fangirling about the hot guy cuddling you and ultimately feel jealous. You start to feel slightly smug and proud but keep it to yourself and continue petting his hair. Soon he stirs and wakes up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes " ohhh my head " it took awhile for him to notice you were up " ( name )! " he said surprised that you were awake. " you shouldn't be up ( name ) " he sat up and began checking everything that could be checked. You're temperature, heart rate, pulse rate, blood pressure, etc, etc and you couldn't help but giggle as he fussed over you. He stopped and looked you in the eye and stated " are you sure you're okay? " unable to speak you give him the thumbs up. He sighs in relief and slumps back down into you're stomach. You blush as you feel his hot breath through you're thin hospital gown. He looks back up at you and mutters to himself. Looking down and then up at you while muttering _its now_ _or__ never _then suddenly he kisses you. His warm lips fitting perfectly into yours. You're head starts swimming in the pure ecstasy you start feeling as his hands wander and caress you're sides and back. You tilt you're head as he starts attacking you're neck leaving hot feather light explosions of pleasure surging through you. " _te amo mi pequeño gatitio _" he said in fluent Spanish accent. His hot breath hitting you're exposed neck which added to the now prominent blush on you're face. Just as suddenly he started he stopped as Jundy chose the WORST possible time to make an entrance. He blushes hard and immediately exits slamming the door behind him. You both look at the door then at each other and you come in closer to give him a kiss, he meets you half-way. Soon it's an intense make-out session and he doesn't seem to want to stop soon, and although you intensely enjoy this there was the always present issue of oxygen. You silently beg him to stop and start clawing at his back. He let's go of you and watches as you pant and then as soon as you catch you're breath he assaults you with his lips and leaves you a soundlessly mewling, moaning mess underneath him._  
_

Later he's lazily drawing circles on you're shoulder. You sigh silently and cuddle him closer. You were both about to fall asleep when suddenly the late night crew came barging in with Scott trying to buy you two some time along with Zoots trying to push them back. Their reactions were mixed. Spoon and nova had they're mouths glued to the floor, Russ and snake had weird expressions on, Felix and Marzia alongside Minx and Krism were just aaaaaaawwwing and saying how cute you two were. Honestly you could give two shits about that so you just sighed again and hugged cry's blushing stuttering form close to you.

So far this was pretty nice.

* * *

Sappy and crappy but that's the kind of stuff I write anyway.


	3. Lemon denied

3 days later

Being mute wasn't all that bad

For one Cry was treating you like you were one of the girls from the games he plays. Whenever someone insults you because you can't talk he beats the living day-shit out of them. Whenever you're sad he treats you like a princess and then it goes from that to a heated make-out session... again. Overall being the girlfriend of someone as sweet as Cry was just wonderful. But the cryaotic fanbase has very mixed reactions. Half of them were happy cry found someone that was perfect for him, yet the other half was going crazy just bitching that they should be the ones for him. The hurtful comments they kept sending at you whenever they could were just plain out mean. But still cry stayed with you and just banned those disrespectful fuckers from the streams. So now after a particularly barbed and hurtful voice chat rant from an extremely bitchy slut with a deserving profile pic you sit with him on his bed while he holds you close and comforts you.

He keeps muttering soothing words into you're ear and you shiver at the way you're name slides off of his tongue, its... arousing. You slowly slide you're hand up his strong and firm chest through his hoodie. His breathing hitches and you smirk in silent satisfaction over you're success. You start to trail higher and end up toying with the strings that dangled from his jacket. He grabs you're hand, preventing you from exploring his body any further. Until you suddenly grab his dick through his pants. This time his entire face contorted into a mixed feeling of pleasure and surprise. You start rubbing left and right making him moan and mutter " god damn where did you learn that (name) ? " You just grin smugly in return and squeeze softly, hard enough so he could feel it but gently enough so it offered max pleasure. He let out a breathy moan as you kept stroking him. You feel his length start to harden and then suddenly he pins you underneath him, locking his lips with yours. You start to moan and soon you're like putty in his hands. A mewling moaning mess underneath him. He stops to strip off his jacket with ease and his pants follow after that and now hes pinning you down while he's in his boxers with the obvious tent forming in them.

Then he starts to strip you next. You keep shying away but in the end you're both in your underwear and then he's feeling you up. He starts with you're lips then proceeds to maul you're neck. Leaving more of those sweet explosions of pleasure all over it. You claw at his back, Grab at his Hazel brown hair and tilt you're head back to allow him more access. Once he was done satisfying you're neck he moves to your breast. Slowly and teasingly moving aside your bra to start fondling and suckling on your breast. You moan and moan again and again as he works magic with your breast using his mouth. You decide to give him the same treatment sooner or later, after all that's just how good a girlfriend you are right. But now wasn't the time cause now he was working magic with his mouth and fingers on you're nether regions, pumping in and out with two digits inside while licking and rubbing you're clit. He keeps massaging you with those godly hands. Soon you reach you're climax with a screaming end and you fall limp on him. He brings you're face to level with his eyes and he asks you.

" Not now? " he says and you shake you're head. He looks downtrodden but then just settles for cuddling with you until you fall asleep.

Just another thing about cry that makes you love him more.


End file.
